Boring tools consisting of a cutter head attached to an elongated shank are well known in the woodworking art. Heretofore the cutter heads used today have been fabricated from several parts which are stamped or machined from different materials and then assembled together by suitable processes such as by welding. The cutter heads so produced have been effective, but have been expensive to manufacture. The manufacturing process has involved a number of diverse steps, such as stamping, bending, welding, machining, boring, etc., as well as a number of different machines and jigs to produce and assemble the various parts. The process has thus been complicated and time consuming and the resultant product has been quite expensive. This shortcoming of the prior known devices has been overcome in the present invention by provision of a process of manufacturing a cutter head for boring tools by machining from a single blank of cylindrical bar stock.